


Simon and Bram Vs. The Horror Movie

by SomePacificWind02



Series: Sketches of Spierfeld [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: A Quiet Place, Boys In Love, Canon - Movie, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Squad, i love my gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePacificWind02/pseuds/SomePacificWind02
Summary: Fear was the only thing that Simon felt throughout the entire movie. The minimal dialogue, the eerie music, and the darkness of the theater set the perfect mood for a horror picture. Despite the fact that Bram was holding his hand the entire time, Simon was shaking. His dad often forced the family to watch The Shining every October. And every October, Simon often found ways to get out of it. Why the hell did I agree to this? He glanced over at Bram, who was intently watching the screen. Right, because this is for Bram. I’m doing this for Bram.orSimon and Bram go out to see a horror movie with his squad, and he doesn't exactly have the time of his life.





	Simon and Bram Vs. The Horror Movie

 

The window in his bedroom was relatively small. On most occasions, Simon could see outside his window all the time. Today, however, it was raining. It had been pouring for the past four days. The loud thunder and heavy rain often woke him in the middle of the night. Normally, Simon would prefer the warmth of the sun. He loved to feel the heat on his face. The gentle breeze of a summer afternoon. Georgia rainstorms always seemed to dampen the mood.

All day long he had a buzzing feeling. The kind he only felt around Bram.

Tonight was the premiere of  _ A Quiet Place _ . Since Bram hadn’t seen a horror movie in ages, Simon suggested they go see it with Nick, Abby, and Leah. Bram was over the moon; Simon was petrified. He absolutely hated horror movies - as he’d much watch Harry Potter, but for Bram, he’d do anything.

A text from Bram lit up his screen:

 

**I’m just down the street, babe. I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOUUUU ;) <3**

 

Simon felt utterly nauseated. He quickly responded:

 

**Okay Cutie! No texting while driving!**

 

Sure enough, he looked up and saw Bram’s sleek Honda pulling into the driveway. Part of him wanted to run out there and just kiss him Notebook style in the rain. Instead, he just giddily watched his beautiful Bram get out of his car. He looked up to see Simon oogling from the window. Even through the raindrop speckled glass, Simon could perfectly see the pearly white grin of Bram Greenfeld. Bram. Ugh. Simon didn’t know how to deal with the general surge of emotions every freaking time they were together. 

His mom poked her head through the door, “Bram is here, Si”

“Yeah, one sec,” He really tried to play it cool in front of his parents. Giving him a knowing smile, she went downstairs to open the door. An aching feeling rose in his chest. His heartbeat seemed almost erratic as he threw on a red hoodie and ran down the stairs.

Starstruck.

Yes, starstruck was definitely the word to describe the look in Bram’s eyes. Simon flung himself into his arms before he even had time to say hello.  _ Way to play it cool, Spier _ he thought to himself giddily.

“Hi.” Bram finally said.

“Hello,” Simon kissed him, “Are you ready to go?”

Just then the doorbell rang. Bieber yapped excitedly from the living room.

“Oh! Nora’s home. Bram, can you get the door?” Emily asks.

Nora waddled in, her raincoat pulled taut around her. As she pulled off her hood, a shower of droplets hit the rug. She shook out her moppy hair. “Hi guys!” then she saw Bram, “Oh, hiiiii Bram!” She poked Simon teasingly.

“Nora!” Simon groaned. Nora had been making it a point to embarrass Simon in front of Bram since day one. One time, she brought up how their dad dared Simon to eat wasabi for twenty dollars. Not his proudest moment. He may or may not have taken a massive glob of it and shoved it down his throat. Nora took her sweet time describing how Simon’s face turned as red as a cherry; she imitated how he begged for water with perfect verve. The worst part: he didn’t even get the twenty dollars! Rats. Oh well, at least it made Bram laugh.

“Sorry Si, I can’t help it!” She said as she disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner.

Emily sighed, “I really wish you boys could stay for dinner. Nora is making nacho dip and salsa.” She quietly made a gagging face and the boys cracked up.

“We’ll be sure to come home as soon as we can, Mrs. Spier,” Bram said.

“Oh Bram, we’re way past formalities at this point. Emily is fine,” she gave him a warm smile, “I’ll see you boys later?” 

“Yeah, see you,” Simon said as he stepped out the front door.

“No hand-jobs in the theater!” Jack called after them, “Otherwise you’re gonna have to tell me all about it in full detail.”

Simon groaned again, “Will do dad.”

As they got into the car, the rain seemed to get worse. Heavy sheets beat down on Bram’s windshield as they pulled out of the driveway.

“Did I mention how much I love your family?” Bram said.

“I think you’ve mentioned it before.” Simon desperately tried to hide his embarrassment. He took a deep breath, attempting to regain his composure.

“Nick, Abby, and Leah said they’d be there around 8 so we’ll be just on time,” Bram said as he made a sharp left turn onto the freeway. They merged into the leftmost lane and sped towards downtown Atlanta. 

“Okay.” Simon picked up Bram’s phone,  “What are you in the mood for B?”

Bram chewed on his lip, “I’m really in the mood for Thinking Out Loud.”

Simon grinned, “Ugh, they played that during that slow dance Sophomore year...”

They both laughed, “Yeah, and then you hid in the bathroom. Classic Simon.” Bram said. “I actually remember seeing you with her and wanting to dance with you so bad.”

Simon blinked and angled his body so he was facing him. “You… wanted to dance with me?”

“Yes,” Bram said quietly.

“Wait...really?”

Bram nodded as they took the exit. Simon took a couple minutes to process everything as they pulled into the theater parking lot.

“I-” he stuttered, “I mean you told me you liked me for a long time, but for how long?”

“I’m not really sure. I guess I really knew how I felt when I saw you in the school play freshman year.” He pulled the key out of the ignition.

Simon fondly remembered that year. It was his first year in Drama Club and they performed Into The Woods. Dark trees, messy wigs, a rusty fog machine. Those were the things that helped bring that performance to life. He had a small ensemble role, of course, but did Bram really notice him then? A twerpy freshman? Riddled with acne and braces? In the background no less… 

All he could manage was, “I had glasses back then.”

“Yeah, but you still looked so adorable to me. I almost came out then and there.”

Emotions started to build up in him. Suddenly he felt like crying.

“Are you okay, Si?”

“Yeah, I just-” he was getting choked up, “That’s so sweet.”

Bram leaned in and kissed him. Warmth spread from the tips of his lips to his toes. He extended a hand to cup Bram’s face. For a while they just made out in the front seat; neither of them really cared about the people passing by. Fumbling for his seatbelt, Bram unbuckled himself and pressed his body against Simon’s. The warmth seemed to evolve into an inferno as their kisses grew more intense, more desperate.

He pulled away and looked at his phone, “Shoot, it’s 8:13”

Just then a message appeared on his phone from Leah: 

 

**I swear to god Simon if you and Bram are fucking in the back of his car.**

 

Another from Abby:

 

**Is his dick fiiiiiiiiiine? ;)**

 

Bram looked over Simon’s shoulder. “Why is everyone suddenly joking about us having sex today?”

“It’s almost like they want us to do it,” Simon winked.

Bram giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 

When they got out of the car, Simon immediately spotted the sly expression of Leah Burke. Hair pulled back in a floral headband, a faded denim jacket, Leah looked like could be a model. Being his best friend, Leah knew how to read him. Her lips curled up even more when she saw him; the glint in her eyes told him that she knew what they’d been up to. Once upon a time, she had a crush on Simon. Gladly, that didn’t change their relationship at all. Simon was even more grateful how being in a relationship with Bram didn’t affect any of his other friendships; he’d witnessed how Nick’s previous relationships seemed to make him distant.

Simon hated feeling distant.

“Si!” Leah called from across the lot.

He waved, “Hey!”

They walked over to the ticket line hand in hand. Thankfully the line wasn’t long, but it was pouring, so Simon was anxious to get inside. 

Nick and Abby were too busy bickering about something to notice they’d arrived.

Leah rolled her eyes. “They’ve been like this the whole time!”

Simon peered over her shoulder. Abby was frantically gesturing with her hands and he could make out her saying, “Nuh uh! She’s waaaaaay better than him.” Nick was cupping his chin with one hand. The corners of his lips were slightly turned up, hinting that Nick was enjoying this.  _ Freaking straight people. _ He thought to himself. 

Bram squeezed his hand as if he knew what he was thinking.

“Guys!” Leah snapped.

“Leah, sweetie,” she turned on her,  “do you think that Bruno not should have won album of the year? ‘Cuz seriously, Nick here, has the guts to disagree!” She finally noticed that Simon and Bram were standing there awkwardly. “Hey baaaabes!” Abby rushed over and embraced both of them. She smelled so strongly of perfume it made Simon’s head spin. When she pulled away she groaned, “Simon, do you agree with me that Nick's choice of music is inferior?”

Simon laughed.

“I can strongly advocate that Nick’s music taste is mediocre,” Bram chimed in.

“Greenfeld do you actually want me to buy your ticket or leave you out in the rain?” Nick called from the front of the line.

“I doubt you have the balls to do that.”

Nick comes back to them with tickets in hand. “Here you go,” he passes out tickets to everyone, “And for Ms. Leah Burke. The discount was much appreciated.” He handed her a card that looked like an I.D badge. Simon took a closer look and it dawned on him that it was an I.D badge. The kind that the workers at that theater wore.

“Leah, you work here now?”

She smiled down at her shoes, “Yeah, I got a job here. I figured I might as well, you know, make some money. Plus, the employee discount is nice.”

Abby wrapped her arms around her and squealed, “Leah, that’s amazing! This calls for a WaHo Celebration! And drinks are on me!”

At that point, Leah was seriously blushing. The newfound attention seemed foreign to her. “Come on guys,” she mumbled, “Let’s go shit ourselves.”

 

\------------

 

Fear. 

Fear was the only thing that Simon felt throughout the entire movie. The minimal dialogue, the eerie music, and the darkness of the theater set the perfect mood for a horror picture. Despite the fact that Bram was holding his hand the entire time, Simon was shaking. His dad often forced the family to watch  _ The Shining _ every October. And every October, Simon often found ways to get out of it.  _ Why the hell did I agree to this? _ He glanced over at Bram, who was intently watching the screen. _ Right, because this is for Bram. I’m doing this for Bram. _

When the movie was finally, finally, over, Simon couldn’t move. Knuckles white, teeth clenched, he was practically glued to the seat.

“Babe, are you okay?”  His face was stony with concern.

It took a second for him to process what was being said to him. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said shakily.

Bram didn’t buy it.

He observed him for a moment. Then, he took him by the hand. “Okay, we’re taking you home. No Waffle House for you.”

“I’m fine really.” Simon lied.

“Nope,” Bram smiled, “We’re taking you home. You looked like somebody just killed Bieber in front of you.” 

Secretly, Simon was grateful. He didn’t think he could stomach waffles or handle much social interaction after that.

After reluctant goodbyes and a quick run to the bathroom, Simon and Bram walked out to his car. It had stopped raining. The clean night air felt good on Simon’s sweaty forehead.

As they got into the car, Simon sighed, “Babe I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. If it makes you feel any better Leah had her eyes closed ninety percent of the time.”

“Yeah, but,” Simon pressed his fingers against his temples, “I feel like such a selfish wimp. We could be out with the others celebrating Leah, but instead, I’m copping-out because of some  _ fucking _ horror movie.”

Bram wrapped Simon in his arms. “Simon,” he whispered, “You’re absolutely not a wimp. That was a genuinely terrifying movie, and you don’t do well with horror. They understand.”

“Can’t we just go with them?” He whined.

Bram kissed him on the forehead and put the key in the ignition.

Simon sighed. Partly he was irritated that Bram wouldn’t let him go. Mostly he was thankful because he knew that Bram was doing the right thing. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Simon could feel a wave of relief rolling over him.

They drove home in silence.

“I don’t deserve you,” Simon finally said as they pulled up at an intersection nearby his house, “I really don’t.”

“You are never allowed to say that.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” he drew out the word as he turned on Simon’s street, “You are amazing and deserve everything. Plus that’s a break-up line.”

They pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. Simon looked up. Moonlight broke through the wispy clouds. A perfect circle of light softly illuminated the dark sky. To the east, dark clouds receded in the distance. To the west, downtown Atlanta gleamed. 

Bram tugged at his hand, “Come on Si, let’s go inside.”

Jack opened the door as they got on the front porch, “Handjobs?”

Bram tilted his hands back defensively.

Jack slapped him on the back and grinned, “I’m just teasing you, Greenfeld! Come on in, we’ve saved some leftovers for you.”

Simon couldn’t help but smile; he loved it when his dad teased Bram.

They stepped into the warm atmosphere of the Spier house. Clattering dishes and running tap water rang from the kitchen. He could hear his mom and sister chatting about something. The Bachelorette maybe.

“How was it?” Emily emerged from the kitchen.

“It was really scary. Simon’s pretty shaken up so I’m gonna keep him company until he feels better,” Bram said.

“Oh honey,” She pouted, “If you were one of my patients I’d tell you to rationalize that those things aren’t real and recommend soothing music before bed, but I’m sure Bram’s company is more than substantial. You can stay as long as you’d like!” She added as they walked towards the stairs.

“Thanks, Emily!” Bram closed the door to Simon’s room and pulled him onto his bed. “How are you feeling now?”

“Ugh,” Simon pulled off his shirt, leaving his chest bare, “I’m actually really freaking tired. I forgot how taxing horror movies can be.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to stay here until you fall asleep.”

“You don’t have to.”

Bram kissed him gently on the forehead, “I know, but I’d rather this than spend the evening finishing AP Spanish homework.”

“Don’t you have your final coming up?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, but knowing you got a good night's sleep is more important to me.” 

His stomach did acrobatics joyously. 

They pulled the sheets over themselves and ducked beneath the covers. Simon smiled as he curled up next to Bram. It made glad to know he’d have a knight in sweats and a jersey to protect him in case the monsters jumped out at him.

“Goodnight Bram, I love you.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.” He squeezed him tight and planted a kiss on his lips.

With that, Simon closed his eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read my second work in the series of, "Sketches of Spierfeld". I really enjoyed writing this one because I liked seeing Bram be a great boyfriend to Simon when he needs it. It was also very fun to write in interactions with Simon's family and friends. It really made the story feel more wholesome. There are going to be three more works in the series, and there is a possible chance I'm working on a full story for the boys ;) I'm really excited to finish the series. As always, constructive criticism and prompts are welcome! Thanks!


End file.
